1st Hunger Games
by Michael Exent
Summary: *closed* How were the Games before Katniss and the rest of the gang? Let's see, submit a character and hope to win and may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Chapter 1

Quinton Adair: Hey people! Welcome to the 1st Hunger Games! Please submit your character using the form below. Thanks, bye!

TRIBUTE FORM

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Weapon Specialty:

District (1-13):

Family:

Physical Description:

Why Hunger Games:

Entrances (1-10):

MENTOR FORM

Name:

Age:

District Wanted:

Description:

SPONSOR FORM

(Please wait until my tribute list is posted to apply)

Name:

Age:

Tribute:

Quinton: So there you have it, the official form of the first Hunger Games. Enter ASAP!


	2. Cast List

_**Updated Tribute List**_

_**D1:**_

_**B- TBR**_

_**G- Ryoo Ituza**_

_**D2:**_

_**B- TBR**_

_**G- TBR**_

_**D3:**_

_**B- TBR**_

_**G- Coral Estroca**_

_**D4:**_

_**B- TBR **_

_**G- TBR**_

_**D5:**_

_**B- TBR**_

_**G- TBR**_

_**D6:**_

_**B- TBR**_

_**G- TBR**_

_**D7:**_

_**B- TBR**_

_**G- Olive Goldenleaf**_

_**D8:**_

_**B- TBR**_

_**G- Lisa Larson**_

_**D9:**_

_**B- TBR**_

_**G- TBR**_

_**D10:**_

_**B- TBR**_

_**G- TBR**_

_**D11:**_

_**B- Isak Sountou**_

_**G- TBR**_

_**D12:**_

_**B- TBR**_

_**G- TBR**_

_**D13:**_

_**B- TBR**_

_**G- Livs Jone**_


	3. UCL 2

D1:

B- TBR

G- Ryoo Ituza (**callmecat**)

D2:

B-Cairo Weavener (**Hungergames-chlerek-lover**)

G- Zhana "Z" Dandiderani (**Warriorgirl111**)

D3:

B-TBR

G- Jerushia Deberue (**Hungergames-chlerek-lover**)

D4:

B- TBR

G-Coral Estroca (**Iluv every book out there**)

D5:

B- TBR

G- Max Lyn Fran (**monkeyekn**)

D6:

B- TBR

G- Jorden Hall (**Retrak52-Nylasor25**)

D7:

B- Olive Goldenleaf (**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**)

G- TBR

D8:

B- TBR

G- Lisa Larson (**Narcissa-Weasly**)

D9:

B- John Imura (**Abletrue**)

G- TBR

D10:

B- TBR

G- TBR

D11:

B- Isak Sountu (**Anbucutie23**)

G-Mindy Stargate (**Tyler Pendon**)

D12:

B- Charlie West (**Warriorgirl111**)

G- Dandalion "Danda" Gipe (**Oobay**)

D13:

B- Tyler Pendon (**Tyler Pendon**)

G- Livs Jone (**ereader64**)

A/N: Halfway there! We have 12 tributes so we need 12 more. You know what; let's make this a Quarter Quell. Sure why not, Quarter Quell. As soon as the people join, I'll give you the twist. And, I know what you're thinking, he's gonna make his tributes win, but I won't they were just game-starters. Okay, bye!


	4. UCL3

D1:

B- Bently Freshlou (**monkeyekn**)

G- Ryoo Ituza (**callmecat**)

D2:

B-Cairo Weavener (**Hungergames-chlerek-lover**)

G- Zhana "Z" Dandiderani (**Warriorgirl111**)

D3:

B-TBR

G- Jerushia Deberue (**Hungergames-chlerek-lover**)

D4:

B- TBR

G-Coral Estroca (**Iluv every book out there**)

D5:

B- TBR

G- Max Lyn Fran (**monkeyekn**)

D6:

B- TBR

G- Jorden Hall (**Retrak52-Nylasor25**)

D7:

B- Olive Goldenleaf (**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**)

G- Sammie Trueblood (**sammierulz12**)

D8:

B- Lennie Michaels (**Tyler Pendon**)

G- Lisa Larson (**Narcissa-Weasly**)

D9:

B- John Imura (**Abletrue**)

G- Reina Tachibana (**Joyicharlie**)

D10:

B- Skylar Richard (**Tyler Pendon**)

G- Kylan Richard (**Tyler Pendon**)

D11:

B- Isak Sountu (**Anbucutie23**)

G-Mindy Stargate (**Tyler Pendon**)

D12:

B- Charlie West (**Warriorgirl111**)

G- Dandalion "Danda" Gipe (**Oobay**)

D13:

B- Tyler Pendon (**Tyler Pendon**)

G- Livs Jone (**ereader64**)

A/N: 4 spots left! Close to starting!


	5. UCL 4

D1:

B- Bently Freshlou (**monkeyekn**)

G- Ryoo Ituza (**callmecat**)

D2:

B-Cairo Weavener (**Hungergames-chlerek-lover**)

G- Zhana "Z" Dandiderani (**Warriorgirl111**)

D3:

B-Chel Tylers (**Hey it's me Megan D**)

G- Jerushia Deberue (**Hungergames-chlerek-lover**)

D4:

B- Trent Wave (**KateTheFanFictionist**)

G-Coral Estroca (**Iluv every book out there**)

D5:

B- Hook Kozarik (**Hey it's me Megan D**)

G- Max Lyn Fran (**monkeyekn**)

D6:

B- William Bonavacci (**Cressida Arnauld**)

G- Jorden Hall (**Retrak52-Nylasor25**)

D7:

B- Olive Goldenleaf (**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**)

G- Sammie Trueblood (**sammierulz12**)

D8:

B- Lennie Michaels (**Tyler Pendon**)

G- Lisa Larson (**Narcissa-Weasly**)

D9:

B- John Imura (**Abletrue**)

G- Reina Tachibana (**Joyicharlie**)

D10:

B- Skylar Richard (**Tyler Pendon**)

G- Kylan Richard (**Tyler Pendon**)

D11:

B- Isak Sountu (**Anbucutie23**)

G-Mindy Stargate (**Tyler Pendon**)

D12:

B- Charlie West (**Warriorgirl111**)

G- Dandalion "Danda" Gipe (**Oobay**)

D13:

B- Tyler Pendon (**Tyler Pendon**)

G- Livs Jone (**ereader64**)

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, making a story like this is extremely hard so to relieve some of the stress, we'll use this as the reaping. If you want the interview, look at the reviews and picture it because this is really hard. The first chapter will be up soon so, thanks! Bye!


End file.
